slap_on_titanfandomcom-20200214-history
Connie Springer
"Well maybe if you're real naughty, Emo Titan will spank you with that raggy Scarf" -''Connie upset that Mikasa is fantasizing about a Titan instead of him.'' Connie Springer is a minor character in the abridged parody of Attack on Titan: A slap on Titan. He grew up in Ragako village with his Unnamed Mother, Father, Sister and Brother. When the wall fell in 845 he joined the 104th cadets to join the Military police but later came in contact with Eren's Desire to Kill Titans and joined the Survey Corps. Appearance Connie is one of the shorter characters in the series, standing two centimeters shorter than Levi Ackerman. He has a slim build, with gray eyes, and his brown hair is distinctively kept shaved. Connie is typically dressed in standard military garb and will don the Survey Corps cape when on missions. His casual attire consists of a simple long-sleeve white shirt and shin-length brown slacks. Personality Connie is outgoing and impetuous. He has an easy time expressing his opinions and enjoys flaunting his skills, especially during his days as a trainee.6Despite being in the military, Connie starts off as somewhat unfocused, and enjoys goofing around and messing with his friends, but can also be a bit dense at times.78 Later, Connie's naive enthusiasm falls away after multiple close encounters with the Titans. He never becomes more serious, though, to his frustration, he still has some difficulty comprehending new developments as they appear.9Connie also comes to terms with his limits, disliking his lack of power, but eager to prove his worth.10 Through it all, Connie remains an optimistic character, consistently caring for the well-being of others, and willing to help in any way he can. Story 104th Training Corps arc Connie signs up as a recruit in the 104th Training Corps with hopes of eventually joining the Military Police Brigade. His entry into the military is a clumsy one, and he winds up getting the military's salute wrong on the first day.13 For the remainder of his training, Connie can be seen practicing using the vertical maneuvering equipment, which he was particularly proficient in, as well as messing with his fellow recruits, or goofing around with Sasha Blouse, whom he becomes fast friends with.14 Battle of Trost District arc Connie graduates ranked 8th among the 104th Training Corps and are present in Trost District when the Colossus Titan breaches the Wall. He is usually looking out for the others, as with the appearance of Eren Yeager's Titan form, came to check on Armin and Mikasa in the ensuing battle. When Armin gives his remaining gas to Mikasa, Connie carries Armin using his vertical maneuvering equipment to headquarters. He, Armin and Mikasa burst through a window immediately after Eren strikes two Titans, explaining to Jean Kirstein that the Titan attacks other Titans and ignores humans. He later joins Armin's plan to break into the supply room and replenish their supply. He is one of the best fighters in the group, and so is one of the seven assigned to take down a Titan in the supply room with one strike. While he fails to kill his target with his first blow, he is rescued by Annie Leonhart.15 The Female Titan arc As ordered, in the aftermath of the battle of Trost District, he reports his Vertical maneuvering equipment to the Military Police Brigade for inspection as a part of the investigation over the deaths of the two captured Titans, presumed to be killed by a soldier using vertical maneuvering equipment. Despite his fears in facing the Titans in combat again, he volunteers to become a member of the Survey Corps. He is one of the soldiers perched on top of one of the Giant Trees, waiting for word from Levi's Squad with the others. He is seen returning from the failed 57th Expedition along with the others and is later seen in the field riding a horse along with Sasha Blouse, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Krista Lenz and Ymir.16 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Survey Corps Members Category:Humans